Conventional products commonly found in the marketplace use general purpose 2.4 GHz Gaussian Frequency Shift Key (GFSK) transceiver to transfer compressed audio data. However, the conventional products have wide occupied bandwidth, which is unsuitable for multi-user application. Further, the latency of conventional product is a few tens of millisecond that is not suitable for video display with wireless audio, such as a wireless microphone in a karaoke application.